


A Second Chance

by SometimesRaven



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Commands, Conflicting Orders, Confusion, Consciousness Transfer, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Evil Connor, Failed Mission, Gen, Hurt, Internal Conflict, Orders, Support, failing, fake connor - Freeform, him need guidance, poor boy, transfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SometimesRaven/pseuds/SometimesRaven
Summary: What if Connor-60 survived the transfer? What if a rogue deviant took pity on him? What then?Little backstory oneshot of my favourite plastic asshole surviving the Cyberlife Tower





	A Second Chance

_“Well done, Connor. But this is only… the beginning…”_

> ~~**|| M I S S I O N  F A I L E D ||** ~~

He should have died there. He  _would_ have died there. But almost as quickly as he shut down, he was rebooted. Life flickered into his gaze, LED glowing yellow as he took a moment for his systems to reload and process what had happened. 

It was quiet. Too quiet. Every movement seemed to echo in this vast chamber of the Cyberlife tower.  _He’d failed._ The deviantConnor had transferred with him at the last moment; saved Hank and awoken what amassed to an entire army of androids. He’d failed his only mission. So why was he still functional?

A quick scan of his systems showed he had lost a lot of Thirium, but everything else-.. his biocomponents had been replaced. He pushed himself to sit up, glancing around the place with a frown. It was empty. Completely empty. Just cold white, agrophobic space. Except-.. His head turned to look beside him, only to stare into the eyes of another android. One of the new deviants… It was bleeding heavily. A quick scan told him it had only seconds until shutdown.

“Everyone… deserves a-a-a-a-.. second chance,” its struggled, metallic voice said; and then it fell still.

A deviant took pity on him? He wasn’t sure if that was pathetic or impressive. Why wasn’t it afraid to die? What was he supposed to do now? Old, default commands flickered in front of him. 

> ~~**|| STOP THE DEVIANT CONNOR ||** ~~
> 
> ~~**|| MISSION FAILED ||** ~~
> 
> **|| RETURN TO CYBERLIFE FOR DECOMMISSION ||**
> 
> **|| STOP THE DEVIANT CONNOR ||**

Why was he being given conflicting commands? He couldn’t connect to Cyberlife-.. he was  _in_ Cyberlife, why couldn’t he connect..? Had they withdrawn support? Did they think he was already gone? What happened? 

Pushing unsteadily to his feet, he cast one last cursory glance around before leaving. He would follow the only order that made sense.

> **|| NEW ADVANCEMENTS IN THE DEVIANCY CASE ||  
> ** _RETURN TO THE DCPD_


End file.
